


The way you look tonight

by SamWinchesterIsAHero



Series: Starting Over [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchesterIsAHero/pseuds/SamWinchesterIsAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is worried about his pregnancy, and how Dean will see him once he gets bigger. Dean puts his mind at ease. Fluff and dancing happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way you look tonight

Sam looked out the kitchen window, hand rubbing over his still-flat stomach. There wasn't a baby bump, but Sam had noticed that his muscles were a bit softer are his abdomen. He couldn't sleep, which was surprising because the baby seemed to suck up all his energy. He could hardly make it through the day without a nap. Still, all these worries were keeping him awake, what ifs and fears. What if something happens to this baby, what if Dean leaves them, leaves him, what if Dean isn't attracted to him after his body truly starts changing for the baby. Suddenly the kitchen lights were turned on and Sam felt a pair of strong arms wrap around, lips pressing into the side of his neck. "What you doing up baby?" Sam leaned back into his brother and husband's arms. "Just thinking." "About?" "The baby, the pregnancy." "And...." Sam turned around in Dean's embrace. "And what?" "And what else, I know you Sammy, you're worrying about something." Sam sighed, his brother knew him to well. "I'm worried about the baby, and what you're gonna think of me when I'm farther along. If you're still going to see me as attractive or not." Sam looked down avoiding his brother's gaze. Dean tilted Sam's chin up to look at him and kept his head there till Sam met his gaze. "Sammy, the baby will be fine. I promise. As far as the effects of the pregnancy, I will never not find you attractive. Baby boy I have seen you at your worst. I changed your diapers, and took care of you when you were sick. I can't even tell you how many times you've thrown up on me. Trust me, I will always think you are handsome and attractive. Most handsome and attractive person that has ever and will ever live. No matter what." Dean looked thoughtful for a moment, then his face lit up. "Stay here for a moment." He pressed a quick kiss to Sam's lips before disappearing into the other room. A few moments later Dean came back with his phone, tapping away on the screen. Setting it down he turned to Sam. "Sammy you know I'm really not the best with words, and you seem to be in this mushy sort of stuff so, may I have this dance?" Dean held out his hand and hit 'play' on the screen. Taking Dean's hand Sam let himself be pulled into Dean's arms. Sam couldn't help but smile as he listened to the beginning of Frank Sinatra's "The Way you Look Tonight". Dean slowly started swaying them back and forth, dancing in a little safe square. Sam leaned his head down onto Dean's shoulder, the moment Sinatra started to sing, Dean sang softly right along with him. Singing low and sweet into Sam's ear.   
Some day, when I'm awfully low  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight

Yes, you're lovely  
With your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft  
There is nothing for me but to love you  
And the way you look tonight

With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearing my fear apart  
And that laugh wrinkles your nose  
Touches my foolish heart

Lovely, never, never change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight

Sam couldn't help but smile, imagining how they must look. To grown men over 6 foot, slow dancing in their pajamas in the kitchen of their new house at 3 A.M. in the morning. He honestly didn't care though.  
And that laugh wrinkles your nose  
It touches my foolish heart  
Lovely, don't you ever change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight

Mm, mm  
Just the way you look to-night

Once the singing stopped Dean whispered in Sam's ear, "The way you look tonight, and every other night, no matter what. Forever."   
Sam couldn't help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come in this series. I feel bad when I don't update so I kind of just force myself to come up with something and write.


End file.
